


Morning

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: The morning after Chrom found Robin on that field. Post-Game.





	Morning

Robin knew he had slept well when he found himself from practically the exact same position in the morning as to where he remembered falling asleep in. Too well, for his reasoning, though. Chrom had already gotten up and left, and he hadn’t noticed a thing. Oh dear. He had spent months sleeping – or dead, who knows – already, wasn’t that enough for him? Apparently not, since the mere thought of getting up made him even more tired. So, he just ended up burying himself into the pillows once again. Maybe someone would come to check on him at some point. Probably.

“Still tired?”

He couldn’t quite make out Chrom’s tone of voice there. It was mostly neutral, but something else was mixed in too – amusement or worry, he wasn’t all that sure. It didn’t exactly help the case, that he never did lift his head from the pillows.

“More or less.” The pillows probably heard him better than the person the words were intended for did.

“At least you’re awake.” There was clear amusement in his words now. “Even though I have no idea what you just said.”  
Robin groaned in frustration and sat up, turning to Chrom’s general direction. He could see how the exalt was trying his best not to laugh.

“Excuse me, Your Highness, I’m not exactly representative right now”, he rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit afterwards. “Nor am I able to function like a normal human being for a while now…” that last sentence was just but a mere mumble.

“I don’t need you to be.” He sounded way too amused for his own good.

“Good to hear Your Graciousness isn’t too repulsed by my horrendous visage on this beautiful… mor… ning?” on the last word he realized, he wasn’t actually sure what time of day it was anymore. It was already sunny and bright outside, that much he knew, but other than that… He had no idea.  
Chrom shook his head in amusement, walking up to the bed Robin was still sitting on.

“Please, it’s not like you’ve ever been particularly self-conscious.”

“Oh, just play along, would you?” Robin smiled, but yawned right afterwards. Gods, he was having a slow what-ever-time-of-day-it-may-be-at-the-moment. Anyway, he tried his best with speeding it up just a bit by grabbing his coat from the floor and throwing it on. “So, why are you checking on me, again?”

“To hold you to your promise yesterday”, he tilted his head slightly, smile evident on his lips. “That, and to see if you would prefer to sleep all day, or at least try to get up at some point.”

“My promise?”

“You told me that you’d eat a large breakfast, as you did not eat much yesterday.”

“… Right. That.” He winced, having expected something else. There was a moment of silence on his part, but soon he lifted his head to face Chrom and blinked slowly. “But first… Can I get my intimacy quota filled up for the morning? Since I wasn’t conscious enough to keep you in bed when you woke up.”

His husband looked positively discombobulated, and even more so as he soon felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. Robin never exactly left the bed, just moved to the side of it and nuzzled his head against the exalt’s chest. The said counterpart laughed quietly, lifting a hand to pet his hair.

“I never knew you were this clingy.”

“Well, not usually, no. Today’s special, I guess.”

Chrom hummed in response, understanding what he meant.

They stayed there in silence, for a moment or two, nothing really happening between them, except for Robin’s grip, which became stronger by the minute.

“You’re not going to let go anytime soon, are you?” The amused smile was evident in his speech.

“Mmh. Not.”

“Right. Then, I probably have no other choice.”

His tone of voice was highly suspicious for Robin, so he tried to move his head from against him to see his face, but didn’t really succeed considering how Chrom had put the hood on his head, thus blocking his field of view. The next thing Robin noticed was the feeling of Chrom’s arms on his back. Not soon after, he was forced to partly let go of his husband for a little while just to relocate his arms around his neck, as he found himself carried bridal-style.

“That… was surprisingly easy.”

“What, are you trying to say I’m fat?” Robin laughed, and just accepted his position like that, burying his face against the side of the exalt’s neck.

“Of course not”, Chrom arched an eyebrow, but ended up smiling, as he began making his way from the bedroom to the dining area.


End file.
